lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Заброшенная Гостиница
thumb|256px|Заброшенная ферма в фильме «[[Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие»]] Заброшенная гостиница ( ) была, вероятно, самым восточным аванпостом небольшой заселённой местности вокруг посёлка Бри, известной как Брийские земли. По словам Бродяжника, она располагалась «в дне езды к востоку от Бри», впрочем, он сомневался, что «дорога до Заброшенной Гостиницы когда-либо измерялась в милях». thumb|left|Иллюстрация Matej Cadil Дорога к Заброшенной Гостинице была частью Великого Восточного Тракта, которым годами ранее воспользовались Торин и компания, когда шли к Эребору. Тем не менее, Бильбо Бэггинс не упоминал о Заброшенной Гостинице в своей истории «Туда и обратно». Это могли быть просто оставленные и разрушенные к концу Третьей Эпохи строения, знания о более ранней истории которых были утеряны и «заброшены». Другие версии Легендариума thumb|348px|Карта из «Измены Изенгарда» (буквы, обозначающие Заброшенную Гостиницу, помечены красным цветом) Около 1960 года Толкин начал подробную переработку «Хоббита» с целью согласования его с « Властелином колец». Тогда отрывочные детали путешествия из Бэг-Энда в Ривенделл были дополнены и доработаны с учётом географии более поздней истории. Через день пути после выезда из Бри] компания Торина достигла Последней Гостиницы, однако та была заброшена. Там, 3 мая 2941 года Т.Э. гномы разбили лагерь, будучи слишком подавлены, чтобы пройти больше, чем эти 20 миль, которые они преодолели до этого места.«In a day or two they came to Bree on the Hill. There they spent their last comfortable night for many a day to come, in the great inn of Bree, the Prancing Pony, well-known to the hobbits of the east side of the Shire.TN4 Bree was as far as Bilbo’s knowledge reached, even by hearsay. Beyond it the lands had been desolate for many long years. When in a day’s journey more they came to the Last Inn, they found it deserted. They camped in its ruins, and next day they passed into a barren country with great marshes on their left as far as eye could see.» «"Через день или два они прибыли в Бри на Холме. Там они провели последнюю на много дней вперед ночь со всеми удобствами - в большой брийской гостинице «Гарцующий пони», хорошо известной хоббитам Восточного Шира. До Бри еще простирались знания Бильбо – хотя бы основанные на слухах. За ним лежали земли, необитаемые уже многие годы. Когда после еще одного дня путешествия они прибыли к Последней Гостинице, то она оказалась заброшенной. Они встали лагерем в её руинах, а на следующий день вступили в бесплодные земли, где по левую сторону дороги болота простирались так далеко, насколько видел глаз.» (перевод Кеменкири) Джон Рателифф (автор Истории «Хоббита») утверждал, что Последняя Гостиница (она же Заброшенная Гостиница) была введена, чтобы подчеркнуть запустение, царившее к востоку от Бри. thumb|left|260px «Измена Изенгарда» (седьмой том «Истории Средиземья») включает первую карту к «Властелину колец». На Карте II на квадрате К-8 есть точка с инициалами F.I. (Forsaken Inn). Располагается она как раз к востоку от Бри, примерно на четверти пути до Амон-Сул. Кристофер Толкин считает, что эта точка и обозначает Заброшенную Гостиницу. Заброшенная гостиница в адаптациях thumb|282px|Заброшенная гостиница в игре «[[Властелин Колец Онлайн»]] В игре 2007 года «Властелин Колец Онлайн» роль гостиницы значительно расширена. Это поселение на Пустошах. Оно находится недалеко от Брийских земель, но в тени Амон-Сул. Это место передышки путешественников. Там есть мильный камень, почтовое обслуживание, торговцы и множество людей, нуждающихся в помощи. Здесь можно встретить хозяина гостиницы Анлафа и его сотрудников, путешественников, гостей и даже некоторых Эглайн, которые недавно ушли из Минас Эриола. На севере и северо-востоке лежат руины укреплений, оставшихся от войн между Артедайном и Рудауром. Руины есть также на юго-востоке, по обе стороны от Восточного Тракта. Долгое путешествие по Пустошам в этом направлении в итоге приведёт вас к Ост Гурут, последний населённый пункт перед рекой Хоарвел, которая обозначает границу Троллей Рощи. Примечания Источники * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, "A Knife in the Dark" * J.R.R. Tolkien, John D. Rateliff (ed.), The History of The Hobbit, Return to Bag-End, "The Fifth Phase", The 1960 Hobbit, * J.R.R. Tolkien, John D. Rateliff (ed.), The History of The Hobbit, Return to Bag-End, "The Fifth Phase", The Broken Bridge, * J.R.R. Tolkien, John D. Rateliff (ed.), The History of The Hobbit, Return to Bag-End, "The Fifth Phase", Timelines and Itinerary, * J.R.R. Tolkien, John D. Rateliff (ed.), The History of The Hobbit, Return to Bag-End, "The Fifth Phase", Timelines and Itinerary, * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), The Treason of Isengard, "The First Map of The Lord of the Rings", "Map II" * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), The Treason of Isengard, "The First Map of The Lord of the Rings", "The original element in the First Map" * "The Forsaken Inn" , LoreBook.Lotro.com (accessed 20 February 2013) Ссылки * http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/The_Forsaken_Inn (перевёл статью Elvenstar) Категория:Эриадор en:The Forsaken Inn it:Locanda Abbandonata nl:De Verlaten Herberg pl:Opuszczona Gospoda